


The New Times

by SininenSweet



Category: Doctor Who, Doctor Who (2005)
Genre: Angst, F/M, Fluff, Sex, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-07-06
Updated: 2014-07-06
Packaged: 2018-02-07 18:54:48
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,792
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1909977
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SininenSweet/pseuds/SininenSweet
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Hey guys, I know I'm better known for my Adam Lambert stories, but honestly I've sort of moved past that phase of my life, and I'm on to Doctor Who. These first few stories will basically be my revival, ones that I'm trying to write to get back into the swing, so bear with any funky bits. This story Is about reality, when Russell leaves Doctor who and a new female writer is hired. Hope you enjoy!</p>
            </blockquote>





	The New Times

“Hello, Mr.Smith, Mr.Capaldi. Wonderful to meet you.” Capaldi reached out first to shake my hand, and Matt followed.

 

“Very nice handshake if I may say, Mr.Smith. Very firm.” He smiled and nodded.

 

“So you’ll be Russell’s replacement, then?” Capaldi asked and I nodded, fiddling with my pocket.

 

“Yes.” I took a breath and smiled sheepishly. “Only god knows how, but here I am. We met through an old teacher of mine, my acting teacher. I couldn’t have ever guessed he was a close friend of Russell’s. It explained his awesome Doctor Who hoodie I couldn’t find ANYWHERE,”I laughed shortly and they both smiled and nodded pleasantly.

 

“You wanted to be an actor, then?” Matt asked and I nodded, taking a wine glass that was being shaken at me by brother.

 

“Alright now, Kalevi mind your manners, this is not one of you-.” He waved me off.

 

“Yes, dear sister, this is an institute of high class I understand.” I looked up and sighed, smiling again.

 

“This is my brother, Kalevi. He’s a real-.”

 

“Whoooaaaaaa! So much for that high class! Imma go bring sexy back!” I smacked my forehead, paying just a touch more attention I noticed they started playing Sexyback by Justin Timberlake. I rolled my eyes and my head fell into my hands. Matt laughed, and Capaldi smiled subtly.

 

“Well then, I guess it’s time to get our ‘sexy on’?” I laughed and Matt set his drink down.

 

“Later, my casual enthusiasts!” We stood side by side and watched our comrades shake their booty.

“That’s just too much butt for me.” I turned around as the song faded away and Capaldi followed.

 

“I can’t wait to work with you. I’m sure you’ll bring a wonderful new twist to the show.” I nodded, taking a sip of my wine.

 

“Always feel free to talk to me, suggestions, ideas, anything. I love hearing what the people think.” He smiled.

 

“It’s so wonderful you’re so open minded. I can tell, this will be a good five years.” He raised his glass and I tapped them together, taking a final drink.

 

“I suppose I best not drink anymore. I don’t count on anyone else here I know not getting drunk.” 

 

“How was that for ruffling some tail feathers? Six and I can still keep going!” I grabbed my idiot brother’s glass and huffed at him.

 

“You, you lose your class when you get to drunk. No more.” He pouted but surrendered, me finishing his glass. Once I set it down, Matt had reappeared.

 

“Whoa. I haven’t danced in a while; truly I have begun to miss partying.” I laughed and Kalevi nodded while Cap rolled his eyes.

 

“This younger generation..” Matt looked over at him.

 

“What, it’s not like I constantly party! I just miss doing it...” He rubbed the back of his neck and sighed. “I’m lost at how to explain in.” I giggled and snickered.

 

“I can,” Capaldi was getting ready for a laugh. “It’s called to drunk. Go sit your ass down, bowtie boy.” Kalevi burst out and Capaldi did as well, me shaking my head.

 

“Well fine then. Why don’t you come with me?” He gestured me toward him in a way that proved to me he was still plenty sober.

 

“So, Mr.Capaldi, what’s it like being such a famous actor…?  Give me every last detail. Act like you’re trying to convince your daughter you’re funny.” I followed Matt and he pulled us towards the more deserted end of the party.

 

“It’s a bit more quiet and private here,” He commented as he leaned against the wall. “So you’re the new thing, huh? You and Foxes. Looks like everyone has gotten replaced.” I looked away, feeling more badgered than anything.

 

“Well I mean, I’m saving the show… Russell decided he wasn’t going to write anymore? What was I going to do? Let the show perish?” He nodded.

 

“I’m sorry. It’s hard to see everything go. Everything I knew.. It’s all gone. I just…” He looked down and I saw his eyes water.

 

“Oh Matt,” I reached over and brushed his tears away. “Just be blessed that you got the time you did, angel. Everything grows and changes. You will to. You’re the director, aren’t you?”

 

“Yes but I’m so so nervous,” He admitted, voice shaking. “Everything has been flipped upside down. I love the new adventure, but I always get the last second Jitters.” I opened my arms and he hugged me, latching tightly.

 

“I have to make this new adventure alone, and it just scares me… I don’t want to lose who I am along the way and I’m afraid I’ll wish too much to go back to the past I’ll get lost in the future.” I rubbed his back softly.

 

“I promise, I will do everything in my power to help you. I won’t let you get lost. I’ll help you find your way.” He smiled at me, and nodded.

“You’re going to be an amazing writer for Capaldi. He’s so lucky.”

 

“Everyone is lucky. This is our big finish. But I have a plan for keeping the show on another fifty years... Oh, believe me I do.” He grinned and hugged me again, like a big grown-up-kid. I grinned and he let go, clapping his hands.

 

“Well… now that I have that off my chest, my name is Matt.” I shook his hand again and he smiled.

 

“So firm. I like it. My name is Skyla, Skyla Wallace. I’m actually from America, but I figure you can tell because my accent isn’t so great.” He shook his head and looked at me a bit bug eyed.

 

“American? Really? I wouldn’t have guessed. Especially because of your last name. Have you got any decent?” I nodded and leaned against the wall with him, he moved in closer to listen.

 

“My mother’s aunt Jackie spent eight years of her life researching our heritage. All the way back to the start, William Wallace himself.” He looked at me, stunned.

 

“Whoa. You should definitely meet David. I bet he’d be in shock. Not many Wallace’s’ can say that.” I giggled and rolled my eyes.

 

“Tell you what; it’s a hell of a name to live up to. But I enjoy the pressure, I guess. Of having more... honor on my name.” He reached out and touched my bicep softly.

 

“Now don’t work too hard. Truth be told I’ve done that more than once,” I laughed and he chuckled. “It’s a crime I’m so guilty of and it’s not good for you, so always watch how long you’re working. I know late night hours can slip away in a snap and before you know it, the next time you look at a clock it’s 4:30 in the morning and you haven’t gotten a wink of sleep.”

 

“No kidding. It’s beautiful how fast they fly and how much work you get done, but the aftershock is horrible. But I love that rare occasion where you know there is no chance of sleeping so you take a quick shower and settle down to watch the sun rise. I live for moments like that because they bring me some of my deepest inspiration. Just the thought of living in a beautiful, bright house, full of light and windows, light airy paint and sheer curtains, a fireplace maybe,” I hadn’t realized how far I drifted off, but Matt was right in the trance with me. “Just curled up with someone that gives you all those feelings. Love, compassion, the constant care and worry, the fuss over little things, it’s just… so far out to me. Every time I fall in love…” I looked down to my shoes and sighed. Matt looked into my eyes and turned my chin toward him. I shook off the bad feelings and swallowed. “It always fails. I get my heart broken or I just realize me and the other person don’t have much, but for god sake the last time I dated was… three years ago. Whoa…” He smiled warmly, and wrinkled his nose in a small laugh.

 

“You can be quite talkative and descriptive if you want to be, my my.” I blushed and turned away, but he hugged me by the waist and put his head on my shoulders. “It’s okay. I feel like I’m twenty three but really I’m about to turn thirty. I get how you feel.” I nodded and he smiled against my face.

 

“I think you’ll be good for me. You’ll keep me balanced. Working with you is going to be, well, to put it the way the ninth Doctor did, fantastic.” I burst out laughing and then he laughed at me as I arched over his arms.

 

“Whoa, easy there girl, c’mon, stand back up now or you’re going to cause trouble. This doesn’t look inappropriate at all!” I lashed back up against him and laughed even harder, trying to cover my mouth.

 

“Easy, easy by god! Breathe! Breathe.” He covered my mouth and I smiled.

 

“Yek! What- oi, biting me now are we?” I nipped on his finger and he yanked his hand away. I heard music start again and paused, listening.

 

“Oh,” I brought my hand up to my heart. “This is a good song.” He looked at me and smiled.

 

“Care to dance?” I blushed and he took my hand, pulling me out with him.

 

“Ahh. Imagine Dragons. Yes, a very good song.” I wrapped my arms around his neck and he around my waist. I was half past way too drunk to be making good decisions.

 

_When you feel my heat, look into my eyes, it’s where demons hide; it’s where my demons hide._

“Hey,” Matt whispered into my ear softly, and I looked up at him.

 

“You’re a little too drunk to be making your own decisions.” He chuckled and smiled at me, pressing my forehead to his. “Should I drive you home, then?” I nodded and he grabbed my hand, pulling me quickly.

 

_Where my demons hide, it’s where my demons hide._

He pulled us down the hall and finally he paused after opening the door to outside. It was dark, raining, the air smelled of the sharp, cold tempeture. I looked up at him, and he looked into my eyes.

 

“You’re not the one with the demons inside you, are you? You’re too pure. To good. I shouldn’t poison you.” He turned to look down the alley but I grabbed his chin.

 

“I can promise you you’re not the only one. My question is, how well do your demons play with other demons?” He cupped my face in his hands, and I leaned in.

 

Our lips met in a passionate embrace, him moving one hand to lock his arm around my waist, holding me against him. He was so much stronger than I was. I melted away in his embrace, and when he finally pulled away, he looked at me softly.

 

“A little bit of Heaven and a little bit of Hell.” I grasped his hand, and my mind just shook free of all my barriers, it went free. I pulled us out into the rain, and we ran. He kept right up next to me, and when I slowed down he pulled me with him, we ran, past the tower, the library, past town until it seemed like we had run out of road to run.   We collapsed on a familiar hill, one I used to go star watching at, near my apartment. I collapsed onto the grass, and he fell above me, on his elbows.

“That was a good run. How about we go on another that doesn’t require you move much at all?” I laughed, and pulled him into a kiss. He was a ten sober, and flat out irresistible drunk. I felt him throw my legs around his waist and we kissed, long, deep and slow. The next thing I remember feeling was him thrusting inside me, my body being complete hot putty in his arms. I remember his moans, ringing in my ears, and I remember him falling above me. I remember thinking I better get his ass back to my apartment. So disheveled I walked. Carrying him all the way home.

 

_My mind is made up, nothing can change this. I’m coming home to yo-u, every night, every night._

I paced that morning, scolding myself for every painful step, just waiting for Matt to wake up. Doing it manually was impossible. He slept like a fucking Snorlax. Finally, he stirred, snorted and inhaled, proceeding to open his eyes and sit up.

 

“Whoa, where I am?” He rubbed his eyes and looked over at me.

 

“My apartment. Last night, we got drunk, and stupid, AND LUCKY and-.”

 

“Lucky?” He grinned at me tired. “We got lucky? Really?” He started dancing like an idiot, and I couldn’t help it, I smacked my face and laughed.

 

“You’re looking cute, Skyla.” He stood up and stretched. “Oi. Got any water, dear?” He walked over to me, and smirked. “I know what we did darling, I was more sober than you and I took advantage of it.” I looked away.

 

“Well shame on you.”

 

“I used a condom! Not my fault if you kept crying at me, “HARDER, OH HARDER!”” I smacked his should and he laughed, walking past me.

 

“I did NOT DO THAT! I WOULD REMEMBER!”

 

“Oh no, Darlin you were drunk. You wouldn’t have cared if I dun you through through the back and not used rubber.” I bit my lip and looked down quickly He found the glasses and got himself water.

 

“The worst part is you told me that, too.” I went flaming red and he took a few drinks, walking back over to me and wrapping his arm around me.

 

“Look at your finger. After you stumbled us back, I asked you to marry me.” I squealed and hid away in his chest.

 

“Now I didn’t make it official. Trust me darling, I was just building up for this moment. Hey. Look at me, Skyla.” I looked up at him shyly and he smiled.

 

“What we’ve got, its gold. I’ve never smiled so much in my life, except for on the set. What we have I want to keep. Plus I’d like a chance to try that other door.” He too another drink and spanked me, me squirling up and blushing.

 

“You’re a pervert.”

 

“And you like it.” He flopped on the couch and grabbed the remote.

 

“Hey, go make me a sandwich,” He said carelessly, flipping the channels and in my baggy overshirt I stomped over to him. He looked at me and smiled. “Cutie.” I raise my hand and he flinched.

 

“Babe, babe I’m teasing you! Sheesh!” He took my wrist softly and pulled me into his lap.

 

“Easy, I’m not like that.” He pulled me in for a kiss, and I ran my fingers through his hair, clawing when our lips finally met. He moaned into my mouth and our tongues met. I reached to claw his back but thought twice and just squeezed his shoulder.

 

“Thank you,” He pressed his forehead against mine. “You remembered my back.” I nodded and he kissed me again. The way our lips meshed was perfect. He was warm; his skin hadn’t quite firmed from sleep yet, so his lips were plush like velvet.

 

“Mmh,” He gripped my sides and I wrapped my arms around his neck, us breaking into a full on makeout. His hand snaked under my shirt and several times I tried to push him down, but finally he pushed through me and squeezed my breasts softly. He moaned into the kiss and I blushed softly, wishing I could embarrass him, but I didn’t know any way to. Finally I broke away and he tried to continue the kiss, but I trailed his hand down my legs.

 

Instead of trying to go back up like I assumed he would, he proved to me again he was a cunning sun of a biatch.

 

“Feet, hmm? I don’t meet many girls who like that.”

 

“No you fucking dick bag,” I muttered and hid in his chest.

 

“What? What did I do?”

 

“I’m trying to embarrass you and make you uncomfortable. Because you’re really embarrassing me…” He snickered.

 

“That’s hard to do, love. I’m an open book.” I got up and he pouted at me, but I shook my finger.

 

“I’m going to the market, you pervert. Stay here and try to entertain yourself.

“Oh trust me, you have porn on demand. I’ll be fine.” I shook my head, grabbed my pants and flip-flops, and headed out the door.

 

At this point I still trusted him alone in my apartment.

‘-‘

 

 

I yawned, looking around for something to do while she was gone. No pets, nothing much interesting. Nothing on the Telly, so I decided to pull out my phone. I was on Facebook for a while before I got up and looked at her stereo. She had an Elton John disk in her system and I decided to listen to it.

 

I could tell it was his greatest hits. So I kicked my dancing heels on and went crazy, spinning like a nut, dancing with a random piece of paper I picked up, until I read it.

 

_Episode 16: The final end._

My movements stopped and I swallowed. This was her ending to … something. I glanced down at the actors

 

_Cast:_

_The Tenth Doctor_

_Rose Tyler_

_The Eleventh Doctor_

_Clara Oswald_

_  R RATED_

__

__

I looked away from the paper and scrambled to set it on her desk _. I shouldn’t be reading these, that’s way too personal and those are things I haven’t the right to know yet…_

I quickly turned off to go to her bedroom, to try to lay down and sleep for a while, so maybe I’d forget.

 

From the living room, I heard the song, “Sorry Seems To Be The Hardest Word” play. I bit my lip, guilt sinking over me as the descending piano notes made my guilt hit just that much harder. I covered my head with the pillow and curled up, trying to push the music out. I hoped she would be home soon, and swiftly grabbed my phone to text her.

 

_…_

_Matt? How did I get your number?_

_…_

_I put it in your phone last night, just for safety._

_…_

_Oh, okay. What’s up? Need me to pick up something?_

_…_

_Yes. Could you grab.._

_…_

_…_

_Matt?_

_…_

_Typing the list._

_…_

_Oh good god._

_…_

_I love you._

_…_

_I love you to. Now hurry up._

_…_

_(Receiving message, four SMS)_

_Sweet Jesus boy._

_…_

_See you when you get home, hurry please._

_…_

_I will. Love you._

_(SMS RECIVED)_

_List:_

_You_

_You_

_You_

_Those weird potato-vegetable straw chips._

_You_

_A box of the ultra-thin extra-long magnum condoms_

_Did I mention you?_

_A case of water_

_Pack of razors (I trust your judgment)_

_Black Tee shirt_

_A black hoodie, you know the nice ones with the white drawstrings. (Don’t ask, you’ll thank me later :*)_

_Bag of gumballs_

_You_

_Shredded Four cheese blend_

_Tortias_

_You_

_You_

_You_

_Some sweet and sour chicken_

_And You._

_Love you! :*_

_…_

_Really Matt?_

_…_

_Shh. Don’t question it._

_…_

_Why the extra-long ones?_

_Haha very fucking funny you got me_

_…_

_XD_

_…shut up and make me a damn sandwich._

_…_

_*cries from laugher*_

I mumbled and pressed my face into her pillow, but my head bumped something hard, so I sat up and looked at it.

 

I slowly pulled it out from under the pillow and smirked.

 

“A vibrator…” I looked down at it and felt my bangs cascade my face. I bit my lip and went back out to the couch, turning the music off and searching under the couch.

 

As I thought, I found something.

A remote.

 

Stashing it into my pocket, I laid back on the couch and closed my eyes, pretending to be on an acid trip of some sort.

 

 

I walked into the door, hefting the bags and seeing Matt laid out on the couch.

 

“I got those extra-long condoms you asked for, but I have no idea why you asked for them. Gonna make balloons?” He got up quickly, his bangs hung in his face, a subtle smirk playing across his lips. Before I turned around, he grabbed my hips and thrust against me.

 

“My demons want to play,” He whispered slowly into my ear and bit, me jumping.

 

“I found both of your dirty little secrets.” I blushed.

 

“W-what? Matt, did you read my work?”

 

“Oh no silly.” He licked my neck and I shivered.

 

“Matt-“

 

“Your vibrator.” I went pitch red and he tsked me.

 

“I found this one to.” I yanked around and reached out, almost closing my hand on the remote, but he was just that one step ahead of me.

 

“Uh-uh,” He wiggled his finger at me. “The question is, how effective of a weapon is this?” He smiled slyly at me and I blushed, weakening.

 

“M-Matt, please,”

 

“Don’t play the innocent little girl card on me.” I swallowed.

 

“Matt, I really don’t-.” He held it up, finger over a button.

 

“Sorry, love.” He pressed it, and my knees went Jell-O. I hit the carpet and whined.

 

“Matt please,” I hid my torso in my arms. “Learn to control those things!”

 

“I can just fine. But I feel playful.” He knelt down to me and I blushed furiously.

 

“Matt,” I begged and looked up at him. I felt my bangs cascade my face and I twitched when the vibrations got stronger.

 

“Stop it.” I said softly, and reached up, pushing his bangs out of his face. He looked down and I held his face.

 

“It’s okay.” I hugged him softly and he pulled me into him.

 

“I’m sorry…”

 

“My demons know how to control yours.” He nodded and I smiled at him, kissing him deeply.

 

“But you succeeded in your mission. You convinced me as to why you needed those extra-long condoms.” I stood up and pulled the stuff out of the sacks.

 

“Oh yeah baby?” He held my side and I smirked.

 

“Yeah. For my vibrator.” He groaned and I laughed, pulling his hoodie and shirt out.

 

“Here, Matt.” I smiled and pressed them into his chest.

 

“I have a question.” He ticked his head at me and I nodded.

 

“You’re perfectly fine with how fast this is all going.”

 

“When you’ve got something good, you don’t fuck with it. Now put that hoodie on so tonight I can steal it right off your sexy body.” He smirked and sat down, pulling his shirt off and putting the new one on.

 

“Matt…” I glanced over at my desk and sighed.

 

“You’re a dead man.”


End file.
